


Mario Kart

by JayStarr



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Illness, M/M, Racing, Science Fiction, lanuage, money issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: Mario and Luigi have always struggled with money throughout their entire lives ever since their father died racing in the Mario Kart Tournament.  Despite Mario’s constant rejection, Luigi longs to be a racer like his older brother and their father.  Luigi knows he could be a great racer only if he was given a chance.  When their mother falls gravely ill and in need of surgery, Mario and Luigi lack the money to afford her care.  If Luigi joins the race, would he be able to finally prove to Mario that he’s no longer the helpless little child Mario thinks of him as?  If Luigi joins the race, would they finally get enough money for their mother’s surgery?
Relationships: Luigi/Bowser Jr., Luigi/Original Male Character, Mario/Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a movie script during my senior year of high school in about a month. I really enjoy this story, and I hope you do too.

Luigi jumped out of the dumpster. The tin cans and glass bottles clattered in the plastic bags on his wrists. Luigi lifted his dark green shirt and sniffed it. His face twisted in disgust. “Fuck.” He hurried out of the alleyway. Diving into four more dumpsters, he stuffed all of his plastic bags full of recyclable tin cans and glass bottles and jars before he hurried to the recycling plant.

After weighing the tin cans and glass bottles and jars, Luigi was paid over thirty virtual credits. Luigi rushed over to the electric company before paying the bill minutes before the company closed for the night. Then, he went to the grocery store, buying enough food and drinks for the three of them for the next two weeks.

Mario pulled out in front of the store just as Luigi stepped out of the store. “I’ll help you.” Mario stepped out of the car as he spoke. He quickly helped Luigi put the groceries into the trunk of the car before they got into the car and Mario started the engine.

“I paid the electric bill,” Luigi said after a moment. He fiddled with his fingers.

“Good. The power was about to be shut off.” Silence fell over them before Mario spoke again. “I paid the water bill— and the cable bill. I had some extra money.”

“When will Mom get home?”

“Around seven, so you’ll have to cook dinner again.”

Luigi frowned. “Kay.”

The drive home seem too long and too quiet for unknown reasons to Luigi. They brought in all the groceries without another word. Luigi went to work with cooking dinner.

Mario turned the television on and turned up the volume so Luigi could hear in the kitchen. Mario flipped through the channels before settling on a channel. A familiar music theme poured out of the speaker. Luigi sprinted into the living room and sat in front of the television, pulling his knees to his chest.

The image of a tall thin man sitting in a wheelchair behind a dark oak desk. Luigi smiled wide at the Game Master came into view.

“Good evening, guys, gals, and non-binary pals,” the Game Master said with a smile. “Welcome to the start of the Mario Kart competition. With the competition starting in just two months, we are going to count down our top ten Most shocking moments throughout the Mario Kart competition in its forty-three year history.”

“Do you think you’re going to be on here?” Luigi asked, not looking at his brother.

“Doubt it.” Mario chewed on his thumb nail.

“In our tenth spot, we have the first ever time the ‘Rock-It’ maneuver was first used by brother duo, Wario and Waluigi, in 2068 on DK Mountain.” The camera cut to an older video of Wario driving directly in front of Waluigi as they neared the wooden bridge. Once they both hit the wood bridge, they began to move simultaneously in opposite directions. The bridge rippled like a tidal wave.

“This was a HUGE shock to, not only the other racers, but to the fans watching at home. The ‘Rock-It’ maneuver still remains to be one of the more difficult maneuvers, as the maneuver can easily knock out the two people doing the maneuver as shown the following year when the two of them tried to do the same maneuver, only to knock themselves out of the competition.” The camera cut to the following year’s footage of Wario and Waluigi driving off the sides of the wooden bridge.

The Game Master shook his head. “At number nine, we have the death of Carlo Carosella—.”

Mario switched off the television. Luigi glanced over his shoulder at him. “You don’t need to see that.” Luigi remained silent as Mario shifted in his seat on the couch. “I think you should finish making dinner.” Luigi remained silent as he continued to stare at Mario. After several moments, he stood and went into the kitchen.

Mario waited a moment before he turned the television back on. The image of a flaming engine stalled out on the shoulder of a curve on the Big Blue track appeared on screen. Mario’s heart sank down in his stomach.

Luigi remained in the kitchen until dinner was fully cooked, and he placed it on the table. Their mother opened the door and stepped inside their home.

“Hey, Ma!” Luigi cried.

“Hey,” Mario said as they both sat down at the table.

“Oh,” Tamara said with a smile. “You boys made dinner.” She sat down as well. “It looks delicious.” They each served themselves a helping before beginning to eat.

“Have you been practicing?” Tamara asked, looking at Mario.

“Every chance I get,” Mario answered. “Though it’s not that often.”

“I want to join this year,” Luigi blurted out, leaning forward in his chair. Mario nearly choked on his water.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Tamara said. She covered Luigi’s hand with her own.

Mario chuckled. “Uh, no.” Luigi and Tamara looked at him.

“Why not?” Luigi asked. His brows furrowed.

Mario stared at him for a moment. “Uh—. Do I need to remind you as to why we have an empty seat at table?” Mario pointed at the seat in front of the window.

“Now, now—,” Tamara began, looking at Mario.

“Then why do you race?!” Luigi nearly shouted. He clenched his hands around his knife and fork.

“There’s no need to—,” Tamara said, turning to Luigi.

“Because _I_ am the man of the house,” Mario explained, “and I need to provide for you and Mom!”

“Boys—!” Tamara cried.

“I’m eighteen!” Luigi said. “I’m a legal adult. I don’t need you to provide for me.” Tamara looked between her sons.

“It doesn’t matter!” Mario scolded. “I said, ‘no!’ You will listen to me, and you will do as I say.”

“Fuck you!” Luigi shouted, throwing his fork onto the table at Mario. Mario’s eyes widened. Tamara snapped towards her youngest son.

“Luigi!” Tamara scolded. Luigi bolted from his seat. The chair clattered on the floor. Luigi stormed off to his bedroom without another word and slammed his door behind him.

Mario huffed, placing his forehead in his hand. Tamara frowned. She turned and frowned at Mario.

“Mario?”

“Hmm?” He didn’t look up.

A pause. “Mario.” He dropped his hand and looked at her. “Racing is the only thing he has left of his father.” She placed a hand on his wrist. “Why must you continue to deny it from him?”

Mario stared her for a minute. “Because I don’t want another empty seat at this table. Especially his chair.”

Tamara’s shoulders slumped a little.

Silence fell over them. The sound came from the television.

“So,” the Game Master said over the television, “if you think you have what it takes to be our winner of Mario Kart, come down to the stadium and sign up tomorrow, starting at eight in the morning.”

Tamara looked down the hallway at Luigi’s bedroom door. “I’ll speak to him.” She stood from her seat and went down to Luigi’s room. Tamara knocked on the door. “Luigi?”

“Go away,” Luigi cried from inside. Tamara frowned before she opened the door anyway and stepped inside to find Luigi sitting out on the fire escape with his knees pulled tight to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees.

“Luigi.” She smiled at him. “Come back to the table.”

“No!”

“Please?”

“No.”

Tamara frowned. “Are you upset about what Mario said?”

“Why doesn’t he let me race?” He lowered his head to his forearms. “It would mean so much to me.”

“He doesn’t want you hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt. I know racing is dangerous and everything, and I know that Mario wants me to stay in school. But I can do both, ya know?”

“My heart hurts every time I see you two fight. I get so worried about leaving you two together, because you two can’t seem to be in the same room together without finding something to fight over.”

“Well, it’s all his fault.” Luigi looked at her. “He’s the stubborn one.”

“Says the one that won’t return to the dinner table.” Luigi lowered his gaze. “You’re both stubborn. Just like your father. I see so much of him in both of you— in different ways.” Luigi rested his chin on his forearms. “The competition signups start at eight in the morning.” Luigi looked at her. Tamara smiled at him. “Sometimes it’s easier to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission.”

“Are you sure?” Luigi raised his brows. “You don’t have a problem with it?”

“I’ve been trying to convince Mario to let you.”

Luigi smiled wide as he hugged her. “Thanks. I will make you proud of me.”

She squeezed him gently. “I already am, but you’re still gonna win for me, aren’t you?”

They pulled away, and Luigi smiled brightly. “Of course! The first rookie in history to reach the podium.”

“You better be.” Tamara stood. “Let’s go finish dinner.”

Luigi’s smile disappeared. “Okay. I am hungry.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning.

Mario sat on the couch, remote in hand, legs stretched out in front of him. Luigi seemingly skipped out of his room and headed for the front door. Mario glanced over at him.

“Where’re you going?” Mario asked. He glanced back at the television. “You don’t have work today.”

Luigi froze. The colour drained from his face. “Uh—.” He turned to his brother. “I have— I’ve just picked up an extra shift at work.”

Mario sat up in his seat on the couch. “But you’re never happy leaving for work.”

“W-e-l-l, I am this time.”

Mario eyed him. “Whatever, I’m gonna be late tonight. Dave’s sick, so I’m taking over his shift. I’ll be back for lunch. Just leave dinner in the microwave for me.”

Luigi stepped out into the trash filled streets that encroached every inch of the sidewalks, leaving very little room to walk. Stray cats scattered when Luigi stepped closer. Trash spilled out onto the sidewalk and street from the ripped and torn garbage bags. A cloud of heavy cigarette smoke lingered over Luigi’s head. Luigi covered his nose and mount with his elbow as he wrapped his arm around his face, quickening his pace.

The air soon became cleaner and fresher. The sidewalks soon became pristinely white, instead of a dark ashy grey. The buildings became less and less rundown. People left their windows and doors open from the heat. The sky was an ultra blue, not muddled by industry smoke. The buildings were tall and clean with crisp lines and edges. Fancy cars wizzed by on the street. Luigi took in a deep breath of air.

He stepped behind some people to the stadium. His heart raced in his chest. The line went by quickly. He stepped in front of the booth.

“Hi, welcome to the Mario Kart stadium,” the worker said. “You’re allowed to walk around the stadium, but you aren’t allowed to go into the center building until your number is called.”

“What happens when that happens?” Luigi asked.

“One of the guards will lead you to where you need to be,” the worker said.

“Thank you again.” He nodded his head before he turned.

Ticket booth worker pushes a button. The turnstile buzzes and unlocks. Luigi steps through the door. He gasps as he looks around. Large telethons procast clips of new and old races and the Game Master talking to various different guests. A large number counter with bold red numbers is in the air. Number turns to eighteen. Luigi glanced down at his number. 257.

“Dammit.” He huffed. He glanced around before he huffed again. “Guess I’m watching some races.” A smile quickly appeared on his face before he hurried off with a giggle. He took up some popcorn and a soda before sitting in front of a telethon, munching on his popcorn.

~~~~

Tamara finished with the cleaning and organizing of their apartment before glancing at the clock. 12:48. She smiled.

“Mario will be home for lunch soon. I should make something for the both of us.” She stepped into the kitchen. She pulled out her family’s recipe book. The binder was thick, and the loose papers spilled out over the edges. She opened the binder and carefully flipped through the pages.

Her smile disappeared, quickly being replaced by a frown. Her chest tightened. Her heart seemed to flutter inside her chest. The room began to spin. The binder of recipes fell from her hands. The pages seemed to burst from the binder when it struck the floor. Tamara’s breath grew short and quick. Her face grew hot. The room spun faster before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed onto the floor. She laid there for a moment before the door opened.

Mario’s eyes widened when he saw Tamara on the floor. “Mom?” She laid still. “Mom!” He rushed to her side, lifting her into his arms. “Mom? Mom, please wake up. Please, let this be a stupid little prank. Mom!” She laid still in his arms. Mario felt his eyes water. He placed an arm underneath her knees and stood to his feet before he rushed out of their apartment.

Mario felt numb the entire time as the doctor talked to him. When the doctor left, Mario felt the tears fall from his eyes. He turned and leaned his weight against a wall. He pulled out his phone and called his place of work before he hung up. Mario slummed down into a chair, holding his head in his hands. The tears flowed down his face, dripping down onto the floor in between his feet.

He sat there, sobbing, for another fifteen minutes before he forced the tears to stop. He rubbed his palms against his cheeks voraciously. He cough and cleared his throat before coughing again. Mario rubbed his eyes and wiped his nose before pulling out his phone again and dialing a number.

The phone rang twice before someone picked it up.

“Thank you for calling the Peacock,” the waitress said. “How can I help you?”

“Yeah, hi. This is Mario. May I speak to Luigi?”

“Uuumm— sure. Just give me second.” A pause. “I’m sorry, but Luigi isn’t here. I was told he was off today.”

Mario’s face twisted in confusion. “What do you mean? He said that he picked up an extra shift.”

“No. He didn’t show up today.”

“Alright. Thanks anyway.” Mario felt his face grow hot as his blood began to boil. Mario furiously pounded the numbers before putting the phone against his ear. Barry has been a lifelong friend of Luigi’s since they were put in the same first grade class. Mario tapped his foot impatiently.

“Hello?” Barry asked.

“Hey, Barry. It’s Mario. Is Luigi there with you?”

“Nope. He isn’t here. Is something wrong?”

“Yeah. Our mom is in the hospital.”

Barry dropped the game controller in his hand. “Oh my god! Is she alright?!”

“The doctor’s doing some tests on her now. We’ll know in a couple of hours.”

Barry sighed softly. “Well, Luigi isn’t here. I’ll ask around if anyone has seen him, but I can’t guarantee anything.”

“Thanks, Barry. You don’t know how much this means.”

“No problem, dude. Hey, I hope it’s nothing too serious.”

“Yeah, me too.” He looks up at the tv on the wall as a commercial of the Mario Kart tournament comes on. “You better not be there.” Mario stormed over to the front desk. “Will it be alright if I leave? I need to fetch my brother.”

The nurse looked up at him and smiled. “That will be alright. If anything happens, we’ll call you.”

“Thank you.”

~~~~

Luigi glanced back over at the number counter just as the light changed to his number. Luigi sighed in relief. “Finally.” He stood, threw away his trash, before walking up to the center building and showing the guards his number. The guards opened the doors before a a servant lead him to another set of doors. Luigi swallowed down his nervousness and anxiety. The doors opened, revealing a long room, empty aside from the table in the middle of the room where the Game Master, Waluigi, Wario, and Bowser all sat. The Game Master smiled when Luigi stepped into the room.

“Welcome,” the Game Master said when Luigi stepped closer. “Who might you be?”

“Luigi Carosella.”

They all paused. Wario and Waluigi glanced down the table at Bowser.

“Carosella?” Wario asked, turning back to Luigi. “As in Carlo Carosella?”

Luigi lowered his gaze. His face grew hot. “He was my father.”

There was a long pause. A pause that lasted long enough to become uncomfortable.

“You have our condolences,” Waluigi said.

“Thank you.” Luigi kept his gaze low.

“So, you want to be a racer like your father and brother, hmm?” the Game Master asked.

“Racing always seems to be a family affair,” Wario said. Waluigi and Wario give a light chuckle as Bowser flashes them a look before he turns back to Luigi.

“Did your father ever tell you that he was the one who got my son into racing?” Bowser asked. His voice was firm but lack any form of anger.

“If he did, I don’t remember,” Luigi answered. “I was two when he passed away.”

“Young man,” the Game Master said, shifting in his wheelchair. “Why do you want to be a racer?”

Luigi’s face brightened. “I’ve always wanted to. I love—.”

“‘Watching the races,’” Bowser interrupted. Everyone turned and looked at him. “‘I’ve seen every single race of every year. I can even recite stats of every single racer that ever raced in this arena.’” Please. We’ve heard that schtick before. Tell us why you really want to race.

Another pause as everyone looks from Bowser to Luigi.

Luigi felt his heart harden in his chest. His face grew bright red. “I need money. My family needs money. We’re living paycheck to paycheck right now, and the money I’m making as a waiter isn’t enough.” Luigi keeps his gaze down.

“Well, all you need to do is to sign the agreement,” the Game Master said. He turns the stack of paper in front of him around and pushes it forward. Luigi steps forward and starts reading the agreement.

Mario pulled into a parking spot before turning off the ignition. He stepped out his car, still furious, before storming over the front gate.

 **“** Sir, you can’t come in here,” a worker said, raising his hand. Mario simply pushes him aside and leapt over the turnstile.

Luigi paced slowly back and forth, reading the agreement, as the others watch him. The Game Master holds a pen as Luigi walks in front of him.

“‘A kart can only be registered to one person at a time,’” Luigi read out loud. “‘If the kart has been previously owned, the previous owner must be either retired or deceased.’”

“Will you such sign the damn paper?” Bowser asked.

“People like reading the damn paper,” the Game Master said.

“He can read it later,” Bowser said.

“Just skimming it,” Luigi said with a forced chuckle. “Really.” He stepped closer, placing the contract onto the table. He took the pen from the Game Master.

“Initial here,” the Game Master said, pointing at a line on the contract. Luigi did so. “And here.” Luigi initialed the line. The Game Master flipped a couple of pages. “Print your name and then sign it.” Luigi pressed the ink against the paper. He heart rose into his throat.

_Is this really happening? Am I really becoming a racer?_

Luigi finished signing the paper.

“There you go,” the Game Master said with a smile. “You’re in.”

Luigi smiled wide. Tears brimmed his eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“If you’re anything like your father or your brother,” Bowser said, “you’ll be enjoyable to watch.”

Both Wario and Waluigi blinked and turned towards him.

“Thank you,” Luigi said with a nod of his head.

The doors burst open. They all turned towards Mario. His face was red from anger. He inhaled and exhaled sharply. Luigi swallowed hard.

“We’re leaving, Luigi,” Mario ordered as he made his way across the room.

A cold sweat broke out across Luigi’s skin. His entire body grew cold. “M-Mario.” He swallowed the lump growing in his throat. “I thought you were working all day.” Luigi backed into the table as Mario stopped mere inches in front of Luigi.

Mario grabbed Luigi’s arm. “Unfortunately for you, you’re wrong.” Mario’s eyes burned with anger. There were red lines forming on the outer rim of the whites in his eyes. Sweat formed on his forehead and above his upper lip. Luigi only saw him this angry once before. “We’re going home. Now!”

Mario tightened his grip on Luigi’s arm before he turned and started for the door, dragging Luigi behind him.

The game master grabs hold of the contract and held it up. “Uh, Mario?” Mario and Luigi turn towards him. The game master reveals Luigi’s signature on the bottom line of the contract. Mario huffs and releases Luigi’s arm.

“Great,” Mario growled. “Great. Just fucking great.” Luigi frowned as Mario huffed and puffed. Then, he stopped and turned towards Luigi. “Are you happy now? Are you fucking happy?”

Luigi felt his own blood begin to boil. “What is wrong with you?! Why did you even come here? Why are you so hellbent on me not racing?”

“I’m not going to argue with you in front of them,” Mario said, pointing at the four men behind the table. Luigi frowned at him and crossed his arms. Mario grabbed the back of Luigi’s neck and pulled him towards the door.

Wario and Waluigi turned back towards Bowser. His face fell as he turned towards the two brother.

“What?” Bowser asked.

“You complimented him,” Wario said.

“All three of them,” Waluigi added.

“So?” Bowser asked, arching a brow.

“You don’t compliment people,” the Game Master answered.

“It’s not like I said they were any good,” Bowser retorted.

Luigi tugged and pulled, but Mario only tightened his grip.

“Let go, will ya?” Luigi cried. Mario unlocked his car before opening the passenger door and throwing Luigi inside. Mario slams the car door before he walks around to the other side, opens the door, and climbs inside. “So, what’s got you so worked up?” Mario said nothing as he lowered his head, allowing his hands to slide down the steering wheel. “Something happened, didn’t it?”

Mario slowly nodded his head, not looking at Luigi. “Yeah.”

Luigi fell silent. His heart sank into his stomach. The lump reappeared in his throat. Tears filled his eyes as his mind went to their mother. “It’s about Mom, isn’t it?” Once again, Mario didn’t look at him. Luigi’s face falls as his eyes widened. He turns away as he begins to shake. Mario stuffs the key into the ignition before driving them to the hospital.

“Where’s my mom? Where is she?” Luigi asked. Tears fell down his face. Mario stepped beside him.

The doctor joined them at the desk. “Mario? Luigi?” Mario and Luigi turn towards the doctor. “If you will, please follow me.” The doctor leads them into an office before they all sit down.

“What happened?” Luigi asked.

“Have you ever heard of cardiomyopathy?” the doctor asked.

“No,” Mario said. Both of them shook their heads. “What is it?”

“It’s the weakening of the heart muscle,” the doctor said. ”It can be fatal if it’s treated properly. By the tests, it appears that Tamara has had this condition for quite some time.” Mario heard Luigi gasp beside him. Mario reached over and covered Luigi’s hand with his own.

“How long has she been sick?” Mario asked, looking back at the doctor.

“About a couple of years,” the doctor said. “Did either one of you know?”

“No,” Luigi answered with another shake of his head.

“She never led on to how sick she was,” Mario explained.

“One of early signs of cardiomyopathy is the swelling of the legs, feet, and ankles,” the doctor said. “Did you two notice any swelling?”

“Whenever we asked,” Luigi said, “she always told us not to worry.”

“She said that it was because she was getting old,” Mario added.

“Why would she hide something like this?” Luigi asked.

“One of the leading causes of people not seeking medical help is because of financial issues,” the doctor said. “Have you had any financial issues?”

“Our entire lives,” Luigi answered.

A long pause.

“What does she need? To get better?” Mario asked.

“She needs surgery. A heart transplant,” the doctor answered. “She’ll need to exercise properly and eat right to lower the risk of cardiomyopathy. We’ll give her medicine, such as water pills, to remove excess fluids in her body.”

“Will that cure her?” Luigi asked.

“Most likely, but it’s not a guarantee,” the doctor said. “There could be complications after the surgery.”

“When will she get the surgery?” Mario asked.

“She’s on a waiting list,” the doctor explained.

“Waiting list?” Luigi cried. “She needs surgery now!”

“Look, on average,” the doctor said, “there’s two to three thousand people on the waiting list in the country per day. Unfortunately, some of them do pass away before there is a donor for them.” Luigi choked as tears filled his eyes again.

“How much is the surgery gonna cost?” Mario asked.

“A heart transplant surgery is one of the most expensive and rigorous surgeries out there,” the doctor explained.

“How much?!” Mario repeated.

“Around seven hundred, ninety thousand virtual credits. That’s not including taxes and the additional hospital bills. If you’re looking for a nice round number, I would be expecting eight hundred, twenty five thousand to eight hundred, fifty thousand.”

“What happened to her?” Mario asked. “When I found her?”

“She had a cardiac arrest,” the doctor said. “The heart stops pumping blood, and thus oxygen to vital organs. If you had come home later, or not at all, she would’ve died.”

Another long pause. Mario felt his jaw tighten before he glanced over at Luigi. He slowly released his angry as he exhaled.

“Can we go see her?” Mario asked.

“Yes,” the doctor said. “She is conscious now. She’s in room 319B. Go to the elevator, third floor, tenth room on the left in the center wing.”

“Thank you,” Mario said. He and Luigi stand up and follow the doctor’s directions before they arrive at the room. Tamara is laying in bed, reading a book. She looked up as the door opened.

“Hey, boys,” Tamara said with a smile.

Luigi rushed over to the side of the bed. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Tamara sighed. “Well, I didn’t want to burden you two. We’ve already had enough expenses. We didn’t need hospital bills on top of all that.”

“We could’ve found some money,” Mario said. “Or at least find a way to get it.”

“You didn’t need to do that,” Luigi said. “We could have found a way.”

“Maybe, but it was my decision,” Tamara replied. “I didn’t want you boys to worry about me.”

“You could’ve died,” Mario said.

“I know,” she said. She sighed again.

Luigi grasped his mother’s hand. “I promise. We’ll make you better, okay?”

“You don’t have to,” Tamara replied. She covered Luigi’s hand with her free hand. “I’ve lived for quite some time.”

Mario and Luigi’s faces fell as they stared at her.

“No!” Luigi cried. “You can’t leave!”

“Mom, please,” Mario said, sitting on the side of the bed. “You’ve taken care of us for so long. It’s our time to return the favor. Okay?”

Tamara smiled and stared at him for a moment. “You don’t have to go out of your way for me.”

“Yes, we do,” Luigi said. “You’re our mom. We have to.” The door opens, and a nurse steps inside. They all turn to the nurse.

“Visiting hours are almost over,” the nurse said.

“Thank you,” Mario said with a faint nod. The nurse nodded back before she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Tamara grasped both of their hands. “I’ll be fine. Please. I’ll be okay. Now, go home, make some dinner. I pulled out an old dessert recipe. Why don’t you try to make it, Luigi? I think you would really like it. More importantly, no more fighting. Understand?” She looked between the two of them.

“Yes, mom,” Luigi said. “I love you.” He kissed her cheek.

“Love you,” Mario said before kissing her forehead.

“Love you both,” Tamara said. Mario and Luigi both left. Tamara sighed heavily.

Mario and Luigi sat in complete silence as Mario drove them home. Luigi was the first to enter their apartment. Mario somewhat slammed the front door shut. His breath was heavy as he tried to calm himself. His eyes were closed, and his jaw was tense.

“Mom told us not to fight,” Luigi cried. Mario opened his eyes and turned to him.

“What if I had to stay over?” Luigi lowered his gaze. “What if someone wanted to talk to me? What if I didn’t come home?” Mario stepped closer. Luigi shrank down, as if to take up as little space as possible. “You snuck out, lied to me, and did what I forbid you to do.” Luigi felt the tears form in his eyes. “Was it really worth it?”

Luigi lowered his head even more. “I’m sorry.” He sniffled softly. “Please, don’t be mad at me.” Mario frowned as his face softened. He sighed. Mario grabbed Luigi and pulled him against his chest. “What happens if she dies?”

Mario pulled away from him, placing his hands on Luigi’s shoulders. “I’ll take care of you. Just as I always did. Okay?” Luigi nodded his head. “I’ll take care of you.”

Luigi stared at him. “What are we gonna do?”

Mario’s shoulders drooped. “I don’t know.”

“How are we gonna get eight hundred and fifty thousand virtual credits?”

“Even if we get ten coins each race, we will only have twenty-four thousand virtual credits.”

“That’s no where even close.” Luigi crossed his arms as Mario sat down on the couch. “We both have to be in the top ten, and one of us has to reach the podium.”

Mario huffed. “That’s easier said than done.”

“But it’s not impossible.” Luigi sat down beside him. “We have to do this. We have to try. For Mom.”

“For Mom.” Silence fell over them. “We should cook dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Me neither.” Mario frowned. He looked at Luigi. “You should get to bed. You must be tired.”

“Yeah.” Luigi stood without another word and started for his bedroom, but he stopped. “I love you.” It has been so long since he said that to Mario, and now was more than opportune moment.

Mario stared at him for a moment. “I love you too.”

Luigi smiled faintly at him before he turned and went into his room. The door shut with a whisper. Mario felt his eyes fill with tears. He covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his sobs.


End file.
